The New Girl
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: Jeanette is the new girl in school and has trouble making friends, well until she meets Simon Seville.


**Hello everyone. It's Ali. Well, for you I'm best known as Monique. Check out my profile for that whole issue. Anyway, I'm back to write a quick little one shot and if you all like my new writing style just give me a quick little shout and I'll write more. **

**So I haven't been on this archive since early 2012 so I hardly even know what I'm doing. If you want to read some stories in which I actually know what I'm writing about, please check out my other profile Miss Alison. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I practically own nothing.**

Jeanette's striking green eyes scanned the expansive classroom. She didn't recognize a single person in the class. _My first day at this high school and I don't know anyone but my sisters. _Her sisters weren't in any of her classes. She already compared their schedules a thousand times over.

It was never exactly easy for Jeanette to make friends in school, or anywhere really. She was always the gangly, awkward, nerd that wasn't as cute and pretty as her sisters. Yes, Eleanor was a tad pudgy, but she was still impossibly sweet. Of course, Brittany had a tendency to be rude, but she was a complete ginger bombshell. Then there was poor Miss Jeanette Miller, who had the possibility to be gorgeous if she was willing to show it. Obviously, she was brilliant, but so intimidatingly that it was almost impossible for a regular person to hold a conversation with her without being scared away.

Jeanette tugged on her blue skirt that Brittany bought her two weeks prior. Brittany wanted to make sure Jeanette would look good for their first day at this high school. Jeanette looked down uncomfortably at her outfit. It wasn't anything spectacular, just a blue skirt, with a purple shirt, with a light lavender collared long sleeve, a belt, and opaque tights. It may be more than she really wished for. She would've been fine with what she regularly wears, but Brittany wouldn't hear any of it.

"Shut up, Jenny, we're seniors in a new town. We need to look the part. Now let me do your hair and makeup and Ellie will put out the clothes I got you, won't you Elle?" Brittany had ranted that morning when Jeanette had tried to protest against looking her sisters' idea of acceptable. It annoyed the brunette that she couldn't just dress the way she wished. At least Brittany didn't bug her about her glasses.

Suddenly a voice snapped Jeanette out of her thoughts. "Hey, you might want to grab a seat before all the good ones are taken," a boy said smiling nervously at her. He was slightly taller than her with thick glasses. "All we do the first day is sit around and socialize, but Winchester doesn't let people get out of their seats."

"Oh, what? Um, oh, I mean, thank you. I-I don't know anyone, so I guess it doesn't matter where I sit," she stumbled over her words. _Great, the first person I meet and I already made an idiot out of myself. _The boy, however, just smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Simon Seville. Don't worry, I don't know anyone either. Well, I do, but I just don't like any of them. You can sit next to me," he stopped short in sudden horror. "I-if you'd like too, of course."

Jeanette found it best not to speak and instead just nodded. Jeanette followed Simon to two seats secluded in the back right corner of the classroom. Once the pair sat, they both just stared at each other speechlessly, hoping the other would break the silence. Jeanette took that opportunity to really look at Simon. He wore a plain blue shirt with jeans and sneakers. His sandy brown hair slightly fell in his eyes, which were a shocking blue-gray but were covered by the thick glasses he wore. He seemed to always have a half smirk, but she hadn't known him long enough to know if that was always the case.

It seemed that in the time she was studying him, that he was doing the same for her. He appeared to be studying her tall, lean frame and slightly tanned skin. He watched the way she pushed up her glasses up and the way her emerald eyes shone. Her dark brown hair was swept back into a low side bun that was at one point rather tidy, but by that point many strands had fallen out. A silky ribbon headband that was tied up into a small bow, however, held most of the dark strands back from the front of her face. She wore simple makeup, just blush, mascara, and a bit of concealer. It was odd to Simon that a girl he just met could seem so utterly perfect for him, and he didn't even know her name.

Just when he was about to ask for her name, the teacher came through the doors. "Hello, class, I'm Mr. Winchester and welcome to Honors English. I have nothing planned for today, but don't expect that to happen any day other than today. Let me just take role, then you can socialize, but keep the voice level down. Everyone understand? All right! Jason Abrahms," the teacher droned on calling name by name when he reached, "Jeanette Miller."

"Here."

"Jeanette," Simon mused, "that's a nice name, it seems to suit you very well." Jeanette turned a dark shade of pink and thanked him.

The pair began to converse about every day topics, such as recent scientific discoveries and theories, but as their conversation continued, they began discussing interests and found that they had much in common. The conversation progressed into family matters, which became a full out rant from Simon, while Jeanette sat patiently listening. It worked for them. Jeanette listening while Simon spoke worked wonderfully for both of them. Of course, good things had to end and the bell rung, signaling the end of the class period.

"Amazing what you can discuss in forty-five minutes. Well I'm off to Stats! Come find me at lunch," Simon caught himself nervously again, "if you want."

"I'll see you at lunch!" Jeanette squeaked before heading off to Choir.

_Maybe making friends isn't as hard as I thought. _

**It's kind of lame, but I made it at two in the morning after receiving bad news and not writing an Alvin and the Chipmunks story for two years. Anyway, it would be wonderful if you would review.**

**Also, I'm wondering if I should make this a full-length story instead of just having it be a one shot. **

**Give me your input! Thanks!**


End file.
